In recent years, autonomous traveling of automobiles has been realized with the development of technologies that support autonomous traveling of automobiles such as a stereo camera and a laser scanner. Further, with the development of moving object communication technology such as cellular communication technology, it became possible to remotely control moving objects via wireless communication. As a method of selecting a traveling path of an autonomous vehicle, there is a technique of Patent Document 1. As a method of deciding a traveling path of a robot that moves in accordance with remote control, there is a technique of Patent Document 2.